everquestnextfandomcom-20200223-history
EverQuest Next
Everquest Next or simply EQ Next is a sandbox type MMORPG currently under development by Sony Online Entertainment (SOE) using the Planetside 2 engine (Forgelight Engine). The first indication of EQ Next was in the Everquest 10th anniversary book published in 2009 ZAM: SOE Confirms Development of Everquest Next. Background The game isn't going to be a sequel or a prequel to any of the games in the EQ franchise. Instead, SOE wants to present a new parallel to the world of Norrath Massively Interview: John Smedley on EQ Next. Features *Emergent gameplay *Sandbox style MMO *Free to play Why SOE went all-in with free to play *Next generation MMO *Storybricks is collaborating with EQNext. Storybricks is a toolset that allows for Artificial Intelligence Storybricks. Development Team Director of Development: Dave Georgeson Technical Director: Steven Klug Senior Programmer: Greg Spence Senior Producer: Terry Michaels Producer: Emily Taylor Senior Art Director: Rosie Rappaport Lead Game Designer: Darrin McPherson Creative Director: Jeffrey Butler Development History Quote from John Smedley during SOE Live 2012: "I have to be honest with you. We have completely blown up the design of EverQuest Next. For the last year and a half we have been working on something we are not ready to show. Why did we blow up the design? The design was evolutionary. It was EverQuest III. It was something that was slightly better that what had come before it. IT was slightly better. What we are building is something that we will be very proud to call EverQuest. It will be the largest sandbox style MMO ever designed. The same exciting content delivered in a new way. Something you’ve never seen before. The MMO world has never seen before. We didn’t want more Kill 10 Rats quests. We didn’t want more of the same. You can still kill 10 rats if you want to, but they are gonna fight back alot harder, Alot harder to put it mildly. If you look at the MMOs out there, they’re delivering the same content over and over again. So are we. We need to change that. When we released EverQuest, we changed the world. We want to do that again with a different type of game". Smed also commited to this: "What I will commit to is, at the next Fan Faire, not only will you get to see it but you will get to touch it. Most of the EQNext devs are in this room. If you get them drunk enough they might tell you. They’re led by Dave Georgeson. Terry Michaels. Vets from EQ and EQ2. We are remaking Norrath unlike anything you’ve ever seen, but you’ll recognize it. I’m sorry we don’t have anything to show for it, but I wanted to be honest with you and tell you a little bit about it. Keep the faith"EQ2 Wire: SOE Live 2012 Notes Pre-release Reception Since SOE Live 2012, EQNext is back in the news. The latest headlines are usually using one of Smed's quote which is "largest Sandbox MMO ever designed"Largest sandbox ever made.. At E3 2013 EQNext won Best of Show from MMORPG.com E3 2013 Best of Show MMORPG.COM, and from TenTonHammer.com E3 2013 Best of Show TenTonHammer.com. Technical Information EQNext will be using the same engine that was created by SOE for Planetside 2. The engine is called Forgelight Engine. Screenshots External Videos External Links Official Everquest Next Website Official Everquest Website Official Everquest 2 Website SOE Website EQNext sub Reddit Sources